Yu Yu Hakusho Femme
by YellowisforMellow
Summary: Marin Urameshi is a normal, 14 year old thug. She is known for her crude ways, sticky fingers, and smart-alec mouth. A typical teenager, untill she was killed.


Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Yuyu Hakusho! That would be Yoshihiro Togashi, and I sure am not him. Doesn't even speak Japanese As he is super cool, I would not want for him to sue me, or as a matter of fact, anyone else.

A/N: Hey, this is my first fic. I'm just testing the waters, This is basically Yuyu Hakusho with the characters changed. Please, no flames, don't crush my fire with the first story! How about some constructive criticism?

Characters:

Marin Urameshi----- blue hair, good looking, and tough. She gets in a lot of fights and has earned the reputation of a "badass tomboy". Doesn't have many friends. Her ears are riddled with piercings, and the rumor is that she has a tattoo of a demon on her right breast. She is age 14.

Jeremy Yukimura --- Tall, red-haired, and is Marin's childhood friend. He is the class president, and a regular goody-goody. All of his friends think he is crazy for hanging out with Marin.

Lena Kuwabara---Tall, Pink hair, Female Thug. She is Marin's extremely ugly rival.

"I didn't see her! She leapt out of nowhere…"

"Man, this doesn't look good."

"Call an ambulance! HURRY!"

While all the spectators were scurrying around, for some weird reason, Marin was sitting in the air, looking at her own body. "What the hell's going on?" she said curiously. "That….looks like me on the ground!"

" Step aside please, Give us some room!" The EMPs yelled as they scurried around the car wreck scene. One EMP checked out a little boy and then, a blue haired girl lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "The little kid's okay. Just some scratches. This girl over here, on the other hand, is a goner, I'm afraid…"

Marin, still floating in the air, floated over to right above the EMP's shoulder. "Hey, wait a second, mister…"

"We'll take the kid in just to be safe."

He and his fellow EMP's bent over and picked up the blue-haired girl's body , put it on a stretcher, and took it way. Marin instantly began to chase after them.

"That body's not me, whatever the hell it really is! I'm right here. Hey, Mister! HOLD UP! DAMN IT! I SAID, HOLD UP!" Marin lunged in for a punch, then phased through the EMP's head. She dazedly floated upside down in the air while the ambulance drove away, the pieces beginning to connect in her mind.

"This is nuts! What's happening to me?" She thought. "Okay, calm down, think about this…Let's see, I went to school, the first time in about 10 days…"

Three Hours ago, at Sarayashiki Public Junior High

Jeremy began climbing the stairs to the top of the building when an all call went out. "Marin Urameshi! Report to Mr. Takenaka in the Student Guidance Room!"

Marin sat obliviously on the roof, smoking a cigarette, when Jeremy barged in. "I figured you'd be on the roof! And smoking again! You…You delinquent!"

"Nice to see you too, Jeremy. Now Shut up, why don't you?"

"SHUT UP?! Smoking kills and it's disgusting! You think you are so cool, though, huh!" Jeremy nagged as he took the cigarette away from Marin. "Can't you behave yourself the few times you bother to show up at school?! You play hooky so much you're sure to FLUNK as it is!"

Marin gave Jeremy a cool stare and reached back for the cigarette. "You know Mr. Takenaka is looking for you!" Jeremy continued yelling, snatching the cigarette away again, obviously on a roll. "I'm class officer! If you don't go see him, It's my butt that's gonna get hauled!"

"Alright ALREADY!" Marin Yelled. "I'll go, I'll go. Sheesh. You're a regular pain, you know that?"

"I don't enjoy getting on your case, you know!" Jeremy retorted. "It's just I've had to put up with your crap since kindergarten!"

"Jeez."

" Ah, what's the use! Just get going, ok?" Jeremy added one last time.

Marin ignored Jeremy's words, sat down, reached into her pocket for a cigarette, and lit up.

Jeremy, obviously frustrated, yelled, "JUST DIE, WHY DON'T YOU!"

Marin got up, and walked away.

"What a snot-face! She didn't listen to me at all! She even left again!"

"Hey Jeremy! Is she gone now?" Ben and Lewis peeked around the corner anxiously.

" What are you guys doing over there?" Jeremy inquired.

"Hiding from that bitch, Marin…She's scary!" Ben said.

"Yeah, she's got most everybody scared!" added Lewis.

"Really?" Said Jeremy. "She is kind of a tom boy, but she's harmless enough."

"Harmless? I heard she burned a hole in a guy's forehead when he tried to ask her on a date…Crazy fuck." said Lewis.

"Yeah, well, my friend told me that she is a total dominatrix, and that she has a tattoo of a demon on her right breast!" retorted Ben.

"Jesus, you idiots! That's complete bullshit! I'll admit, she does get into fights a lot and she can be pretty cruel to her rejects, but a dominatrix and a tattoo? She's only 14! Come on, no wonder she doesn't have many friends, thanks to empty rumors like this!"

" But, we just…" said Lewis.

An all call sounded loudly. "Urameshi! Urameshi! Report to the Student Guidance room, NOW!"

"Takenaka! He just won't give up." Said Marin as she walked around outside the building. "I swear, his one joy in life is harassing me." Marin turned the corner and overheard two students talking.

"No way!"

"Way! 125 dollars! Some punk tried to hassle me downtown, so I said I was Urameshi's cousin."

"And he gave you his wallet? Pretty slick…If Urameshi finds out though…You're dead meat.

"I ain't worried. Lots of students here use that dodge. Survival skills of the weak and smart, you know? It's like they say about idiots and scissors, it's all in knowing how to use them." Marin rounded the corner, and the two students saw her.

"Oh shit!" they yelled. "URAMESHI!"

One bent down on the ground and started to cry. "Uh...I…Oh God…please don't burn a cigarette hole in my forehead!"

Marin picked him up by his shirt, threw him against the wall and pulled her fist back. The student yelled, "OH SHIT!"

Marin shamelessly held her hand out and said., "Name dropping fee: 40 dollars", grinning hugely.

The student backed away and scrambled through his pockets saying, "Oh sure! You bet! Right away!" He found the bills and handed them to Marin. She walked away, saying, "Thanks." The students backed up against the wall with a deep sigh of relief. Unfortunately for Marin, There was another witness to the scene.

"HEY!!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"Oh…Mr. Iwamoto…" trembled a student.

"You again…You dirty scum." said Iwamoto.

"Yah?" answered Marin.

"You two care to tell me what she did? C'mon, she can't do anything to you now. She took something from you, right?"

"Uh…no."

"No, she didn't…" answered the two students.

"You're afraid to tell on her. Don't be." Said Iwamoto. "Unlike most of the teachers here, I don't look the other way. Any slime I find, I boot 'em right out of this school."

"Talkin' 'bout me?" said Marin.

"Ummm…Really, she didn't…." interjected the student, accidently dropping a cigarette. "Oh shit" he thought to himself.

Mr. Iwamoto's glare fell upon the cigarette.

"Why am I not surprised? You know, Urameshi...People like you who can't follow the rules are belly-crawling POND SCUM!" Iwamoto yelled. "They DON'T belong in school! ESPECIALLY not MY SCHOOL!"

"Aw, shut up." Said Marin coolly. "I do what I want."

"THAT'S IT!" Mr. Iwamoto yelled. "GET OUT!"

"On my way."

Marin walked out of the school gates grumbling, then began to light a cigarette. She was promptly hit on the head by the school's principal, Mr. Takenaka.

"Owww! That hurt! Who the hell? TAKENAKA!"

"That's Mr. Takenaka. Where do you get the nerve to light up just outside the school grounds?!"

"Leave me alone." Retorted Marin, with a huge lump on her forehead.

"Ten straight absences, then when you do grace us with your presence you just take off before noon?! Are you some kind of corporate president now, Marin?!?!"

"Who's taking off? I got kicked out."

"Let me guess: You got smart with Mr. Iwamoto.

"I didn't do nothin."

" All right, I'll hear your story. In the student guidance room! We'll talk over a cup of tea!" Mr. Takenaka started to pull Marin's ear towards the school.

"Owww!" cried Marin. "That hurts! Lemme go, you bastard!"

"And have you go skipping off again? No chance!" Mr. Takenaka's grip on Marin's ear suddenly felt light. "Do you hear me?!....Huh?" Mr. Takenaka found himself holding a fake ear. "Gahhh!!!!"

"Over here!" mocked Marin. She was standing outside of the school boundaries.

"You'd pull that ninja stuff on me?!"

"See ya, Takenaka." Yelled Marin as she began skipping down the street.

"You'd better be in school tomorrow! Marin!" The bell rang as Mr. Takenaka walked back into the building.

"Humph." Thought Marin as she walked back to her house. "The one day I felt like going to school and every know-it-all decides to chew my ear off. Or yank it off! I've got better ways to waste my time." She walked in the door of her house, and there her mother sat in a lace teddy, smoking a cigarette.

"You just got up, Mom?" asked Marin as she shut the door.

"Yuh…..Make some coffee, willya?" drawled Amy Urameshi.

Marin started to make the coffee when her mom asked, " Eh….shouldn't you be in school?"

"I got pissed off, so I ditched."

"Always ditchin'....so just quit!" School ain't free, y'know. Had to earn tuition money myself when I was your age." Said Amy.

"Gee, another lecture. My Day's complete." Said Marin as she poured the coffee.

"You don't want lectures; you can just move your lazy carcass outta here."

"Sure, sure." Marin left the house to roam the city

"What a lousy, rotten day!" she thought to herself. "I'm so steamed, I wanna kick somethin'!

As Marin walked down the streets, storekeepers and clerks muttered and shut their doors to her.

"Swell, just swell. My rep's so bad around here I can't go anywhere." She thought to herself. "They blame all the shoplifting by school kids on me. It's mostly me, but…"

As Marin thought to herself, a gang of girls surrounded her. They all had a very pissed off expression on their faces.

"Marin." Lena stepped out of the ring.

"Lena." Replied Marin. "Don't you ever give up?"

"Shut up! NOBODY talks that way to the toughest bitch in Sarayashiki, you got it?" uttered Lena as she grabbed Marin's shirt. "You'll lick the bottom of my shoes today!"

Marin glared right back into Lena's eyes and coolly said, "Really. Okay, I've got a great bad mood going, so this ought to work out fine." She evilly grinned then proceeded to punch Lena's face, yelling "TAKE THAT! AND THIS! AND SUMMA THESE!" As she pounded in Lena's stomach and face.

"Jeez…That's brutal…She's a demon." Said the members of Lena's gang.

As Lena lay bruised and battered on the concrete, Marin walked away saying, "Thanks, I feel much better."

"Y'know, Mebbe we should leave Urameshi alone from now on." Said a Gang member.

"Stuff it! I'll beat her! Sooner or later, I'll beat her!" Cried Lena. "I never lost a fight to any girl my age until I met her. I'll beat her or die trying. Nothing else matters."

"…Yeah, I'd caught hell at school and at home, and I cleaned Lena's clock as usual…and then….I met this kid." Thought Marin

Marin was walking down the sidewalk next to a highway when a ball hit her foot. A little kid came running after it. "Hey, Short Stuff! You shouldn't be playing here! Way too many cars."

The kid blankly looked at Marin. Marin then grabbed the ball, and started making silly faces, finally getting the kid to respond.

"Now listen, it's too dangerous here. Go play somewhere else, okay?"

The kid walked off then began kicking the ball again.

"Oh great. Stupid kid didn't hear a word I said."

As Marin uttered those words, the ball was kicked into the street and the child began to run out.

"Hey. Hey! WATCH OUT! STAY ON THE SIDEWALK!"

A car began racing down the street as the kid walked into the middle to retrieve the ball.

"Idiot! STAY BACK!" Marin began running into the street.

"Gah! Look out!" The passenger in the vehicle cried.

"huh!?" said the driver.

The kid just stood there as the driver began slamming on his brakes. SCREEEEEEEE!!! Marin pushed the kid out of the way, and saw the car coming towards her. WHAM!

Marin suddenly started floating again. "Oh yeah…I got hit by that car. So….I died….Then…what am I? A ghost?" thought Marin.

"Ding Ding Ding! You caught on quicker than I thought you would." Marin looked up and saw a pretty girl with green hair sitting on top of a floating paddle.

"Most people don't get the idea after accident's like this. They can't grasp their death, can't rest in peace, and become restless ghosts!"

"Who…or What…The Hell are you?" Said Marin.

"Calliope, guide to the River Styx, at your service. I have a lot of names, but they all mean death, I suppose. Nice to Meet'cha.


End file.
